Kalak, the Ascended (4e Monster)
|name=Transcendent Touch |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords=Necrotic, Radiant, Charm |effect=''Attack:'' Melee 3 (one creature); +40 vs. Reflex; this attack ignores cover and superior cover. Hit: 6d12 radiant and necrotic damage, and the target is dominated (save ends). Miss: Half damage and the target is weakened and dazed (save ends). }} |name=Smiting Blast |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords=Necrotic, Radiant |effect=''Attack:'' Area burst 3 within 20 (enemies in burst)/Close blast 7 (enemies in blast); +40 vs. Reflex; this attack ignores cover and superior cover. Hit: 4d12 necrotic and radiant damage, and the target is knocked prone, blinded, deafened and dazed (save ends all). Miss: Half damage and the target is knocked prone, and dazed (save ends). }} |name=Obliterate |action=Standard |recharge= |keywords=Necrotic, Radiant |effect=''Attack:'' Ranged 20 (one creature); +40 vs. Fortitude Hit: The target takes necrotic and radiant damage equal to its maximum hit points. If the target is killed by this power, its corpse immediately disintegrates into a pile of glittering black dust. Miss: The target takes necrotic and radiant damage equal to its bloodied value. }} |name=Damnation |action=Standard |recharge=recharge when first bloodied |keywords=Necrotic, Radiant, Charm |effect=''Attack:'' Close burst 20 (enemies in burst); +40 vs. Reflex Hit: 10d12 necrotic and radiant damage and the target is dominated (save ends). Aftereffect: The target is stunned (save ends). Miss: Half damage and the target is stunned (save ends). Effect: Any creature killed with this power is dominated (no save) and regains enough hit points to restore it to its bloodied value. It immediately dies when this effect ends. }} |name=Arcanic Apocalypse |action=Standard |recharge= |keywords=Radiant, Variable |effect=''Attack:'' Area burst 1 within 20 (enemies in burst); +40 vs. Fortitude/Reflex/Will (Kalak chooses the defense targeted) Hit: 4d12 radiant and another damage type of Kalak's choice. If psychic damage is chosen, the target is dominated (save ends). If necrotic damage is chosen, the target loses a healing surge and is weakened (save ends). If cold damage is chosen, the target is restrained and takes ongoing 15 cold damage (save ends both). If fire damage is chosen, the target takes 30 ongoing fire damage (save ends). If poison damage is chosen, the target is slowed, weakened and takes 10 ongoing poison damage (save ends all). If force damage is chosen, the target is knocked prone and immobilized (save ends). The burst's origin square pushes the target to a square adjacent to the burst and an additional 5 squares. If lightning damage is chosen, the target is knocked prone and stunned (save ends). Miss: Half damage. Special: Roll 2d4. Kalak makes this attack a number of times equal to the roll. Each attack is centered on a random enemy within range. }} |name=Condemnation |action=Minor; At-Will, once per round |recharge= |keywords=Necrotic, Radiant |effect=''Attack:'' Close burst 20 (one enemy in burst); +40 vs. Will Hit: The target is afflicted by Kalak's Condemnation (save ends). Each time the target fails a save against this effect, it suffers a -1 penalty to all saves. While the target is affected by Kalak's Condemnation, the following effects apply to it: * Any hit points or temporary hit points a creature affected by Kalak's Condemnation gains or restores are instead gained or restored to Kalak. * At the beginning of its turn, the creature loses a healing surge, and Kalak gains hit points equal to that creature's healing surge value. If the creature has no healing surges remaining, it takes necrotic and radiant damage equal to its healing surge value instead, and Kalak regains hit points equal to the damage dealt in this way. Miss: The creature cannot regain hit points or gain temporary hit points until the end of its next turn. }} |name=Divine Vengeance |action=(when Kalak saves against an effect that a save can end; at-will) |recharge= |keywords=Necrotic, Radiant |effect=''Attack:'' Close burst 20 (enemies in burst); +40 vs. Will Hit: 1d12 radiant and necrotic damage, + 1d12 radiant and necrotic damage per vengeance counter Kalak has. A number of targets equal to the number of vengeance counters Kalak has are afflicted with Kalak's Condemnation (save ends). Effect: Remove all vengeance counters from Kalak. }} ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Creature Category:Level Category: Category: Category: